


Té de Ruda

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Español | Spanish, Hana is older than SeungRi, I wrote this when I was depressed, Lots of Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, YoungBae is a good boyfriend, alternative universe, sorry is in spanish, youngbae is older that seungri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: SeungRi no podía entender como había pasado y sinceramente no tenía la más mínima intención de saberlo, no le importaba. Simplemente no era tiempo, de eso estaba seguro, así que se iba a tomar un té. Era solo un té, no tenía nada de raro, solo era un simple té





	Té de Ruda

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo lo que se presenta en este fanfic es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
> …  
> N/A: Las edades de SeungRi y Hanna están invertidas ¡Dios bendiga el AU!
> 
> ¡Halo! Había tenido esta idea hacia un tiempo después de que me pase un tiempo leyendo únicamente Angst y Hurt/Confort, me deprimí un poco así que mi mente comenzó a tener muchas ideas, demasiadas xD pero no hay mucho tiempo, así que por ahora esto es lo que presento.  
> Cabe agregar que esto forma parte del primer festival BaeRi. Por favor, vean las demás historias que participan en este bello evento.  
> ¡Historia muy larga que no quise dividir en dos capitulos por ser demasiado holgazana! Leelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

_"...a nadie daré una droga mortal, aunque me fuera solicitada, ni daré consejo a tal fin._

_De la misma manera, no daré a ninguna mujer sustancias abortivas;_

_Mantendré mi vida y mi arte alejado de culpa..."_

**Juramento Hipocrático**

Abrazo sus piernas pegándolas al pecho, recordando cómo había descubierto que estaba esperando. Había sido algo tonto, lo había hecho como un simple juego, una tontería más de las muchas que hacia día con día. Hanna, su hermana mayor, se había casado hace un año y le había rogado que la acompañase a casa para hacerse pruebas de embarazo. El hacía aceptado contento ¡Se iba a convertir en tío! El no necesitaba ver ninguna prueba de embarazo. Estaba seguro, tenía un presentimiento.

Cuando llego al hogar de su hermana esta le recibió con un abrazo que pareció romperle un par de vertebras y lo jaloneo corriendo hasta la habitación en donde fue recibido por una montaña de pruebas de embarazo caseras, diferentes marcas y tipos. El solo se rio.

― Quiero estar segura ―le dijo y el solo se rio con más fuerza.

― Estas loca, anda, empecemos con esto ―el mismo se había encargado de abrir la primera caja y leer las instrucciones en voz alta a un lado de la puerta del baño; Hanna le había gritado desde adentro que se alejara para que no le escuchara orinar, aunque fuese solo un poco, él le contesto en broma que iba a entrar para asegurarse de que estuviese haciendo todo bien.

En total hicieron siete pruebas de las diez que había comprado, y en todas daba el mismo resultado. Positivo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras SeungRi felicitaba y murmuraba que iba a ser el mejor tío del mundo. Hanna solo lloro feliz y le invito a que se quedara comer para celebrar, amaba la comida de su hermana casi tanto como amaba la de su madre, así que no fue problema quedarse toda la tarde.

Al final, antes de que se hiciese más tarde, acompaño a Hanna a limpiar todas las evidencias, ella quería que fuera sorpresa para su esposo, así que se metió las tres pruebas de embarazo restantes a su mochila y se fue con ellas a su casa. Y ahí había sido cuando su estupidez comenzó.

¿Qué pasaría si se hacía una?

Se había metido al baño con una de las pruebas en la mano, no tenía que leer las instrucciones, prácticamente se las sabía de memoria de tantas veces que las había leído en la casa de su hermana. Se abrió el pantalón y sin ninguna pena orino un poco sobre la punta de la prueba. Al terminar la dejo en el lavabo mientras se lavaba las manos. Su celular sonó desde su cuarto haciendo que se olvidara de todo, el único que llamaba a esa hora era su novio. Un hombre ocho años mayor que el que le daba todo lo que necesitaba, sentimental y físicamente. También económicamente. YoungBae era uno en un millón, en un trillón, en una población mundial.

Reviso la prueba de embarazo hasta que estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando fue a lavarse los dientes. Tuvo que tomar la caja del cesto de basura para revisar las instrucciones y revisar que hubiese hecho todo bien. Y si, lo había hecho todo al pie de la letra. Positivo. La maldita prueba había dado positivo.

Primero se había reído por lo ridículo que era, después se puso serio sin dejar de mirar el delgado plástico, por último, tuvo un ataque de pánico y saco las otras dos pruebas de su mochila, probándolas al momento. Positivo. Positivo. Las dos habían dado positivo.

Su estúpida idea lo había llevado hasta donde estaba: encerrado en su habitación, su verdad puesta en forma de líneas azules.

Enterró la cara entre sus brazos, no entendía que estaba pasando. Tuvo ganas de ponerse a llorar por los nervios ¿Podría ser un error de la prueba? Pataleo en la cama arrojando las pruebas lejos, tenía que ser una maldita broma, un error de fábrica.

La pantalla de su celular se ilumino en la obscuridad y él tuvo miedo de ver el mensaje que había llegado. Sabía que era de él. Gateo en la cama hasta llegar a la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba el aparato. En la pantalla se mostró el mensaje bajo el remitente de 'Bae <3' "Buenas noche, te amo ¿Esta bien si nos vemos mañana?"

YoungBae trabajaba hasta noche, esa era su forma de avisarle que había llegado bien a su casa. Decidió dejar el celular donde estaba sin contestarle, no podía hacerlo. No tenía cabeza para hacerlo, probablemente si lo hacía terminaría diciendo algo que no quería aceptar.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, tenía un miedo horrible, no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero tenía miedo. Apenas el sol salió se levantó de golpe y se metió a bañar. Tenía que ir al hospital más cercano y acabar con todas sus dudas.

Era muy temprano cuando llego y en la recepción apenas había un par de personas pidiendo información, él se acercó con las mismas intenciones.

― Buenos días ―la enfermera que estaba en la recepción le sonrió devolviéndole el saludo―. Quería saber... mi hermana mayor cree que está embarazada, no pudo venir por su trabajo así que me mando a mí para saber el costo de los análisis y que necesitaba para hacérselos.

La mujer le sonrió comprensiva y se estiro tomando algo del escritorio en el que estaba trabajando―. Mira, el costo para la prueba de embarazo de sangre y orina es de dieciocho mil wons, la de orina es de trece mil wons, si tu hermana solo quiere comprobar que está embarazada le recomiendo más la de orina, es más sencilla y te tiene los resultado de un día para otro. También es más económica ―le entrego un folleto impreso en blanco y negro en el que venía todos los estudios que se hacían en el laboratorio del hospital―, ahí viene toda la información de cómo se debe venir a los estudios.

― ¿Y puedo pagar de una vez? Digo, para poder venir mañana mismo.

― Claro, de hecho al pagar te dan los frascos de muestra y las aceptan hasta las diez de la mañana ―SeungRi sonrió, podía entregarlas ese mismo momento.

― ¡Muchas gracias! ―miro a su alrededor―: ¿Dónde debo pagar? ―la mujer señalo un pasillo con su dedo y SeungRi comino a paso rápido hasta donde estaban las cajas. Se apresuró a pagar y con vergüenza recibió la bolsa plástica que contenía los frascos para muestra, que no era más que un simple frasco de plástico y las etiquetas para marcar todo.

Corrió hasta los baños y se encerró en un cubículo, sacando el folleto que la recepcionista le había dado. En ayunas, no haber bebido, sin enfermedades recientes. Abrió la bolsa de plástico y saco el frasco que ahí venia, llenándolo con orina hasta la marca que venía en rojo, tomo las etiquetas y rogo que trajera un lapicero en su mochila. Encontró uno de tinta azul. Sabía que no debía poner su nombre, así que decidió poner el nombre de su hermana mientras se disculpaba mentalmente con ella, después de todo solo familiares podían recoger los resultados.

Cerró el frasco bien y lo volvió a meter todo en la bolsa de plástico, ahora solo tenía que entregarlo. Salió del baño más tranquilo, ahora solo parecía una persona normal que iba a entregar muestras para un análisis, para su alivio afuera del laboratorio había unas rendijas sobre un carrito en donde solo tenías que poner los frascos, las etiquetas venían marcadas con el tipo de análisis por los que habías pagado, así que no exigía que los separaras.

Solo tenía que esperar una día más para tener respuestas, y estaba seguro de que todo iba a estar bien, que todo había sido un error de las pruebas. Escucho la melodía de su teléfono cuando salió del hospital indicándole una llamada, un escalofrió le recorrió cuando vio quien era.

― H-hola ―murmuro sentándose en una maceta de concreto.

― ¡Hola! Buenos días amor ―el tono feliz de YoungBae hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago―: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

― Bien ―mintió. Estaba nervioso y cansado―: ¿Ya vas al trabajo?

― Si pero antes quería escuchar tu voz ¿Ya estás listo para la universidad? ―bajo la mirada, no estaba de humor para asistir a clases.

― No... ―YoungBae rio al otro lado de la línea.

― ¿Te quedaste dormido?

― Si, algo así... en realidad no tengo ganas de ir ―miro a su alrededor, de poco a poco se comenzaba a ver más movimiento, estudiantes, trabajadores, autos por todos lados.

― Tienes que ir Ri, es por tu futuro ―y además YoungBae le ayudaba con los pagos de la universidad, era lo menos que podía hacer―. Cuando salgas de clase me avisas y nos vemos para cenar, tengo muchas ganas de verte, mañana pienso tomarme el día libre y podemos quedarnos toda la noche juntos ―SeungRi entendió el doble sentido en sus palabras y apretó la correa de la mochila―: ¿Qué te parece?

― Mañana tengo clase.

― Mañana si puedes faltar, te necesito.

― Lo hicimos hace dos días.

― Necesito hacértelo todos los días ―SeungRi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

― Podría ser así si tú quisieras ―soltó mirando el piso.

― SeungRi, sabes que no puedo... ―apretó los puños.

― Ya. Ya sé, se cuáles son nuestras condiciones ¿Si? Te llamo más tarde para acordar donde nos vemos. Te amo ―y corto la llamada. Odiaba cuando tocaban el tema. Desde un principio habían acordado que nadie debía enterarse de su relación.

Todo el mundo creía que YoungBae era únicamente un buen hombre que le ayudaba con sus estudios por medio de un programa educativo para que nada pudiese interrumpir su educación. El programa existía y YoungBae era parte de él, pero SeungRi no era su protegido, lo fue hasta que el mayor decidió estar más cerca de él para saber cómo estaba desarrollándose en el aspecto académico y laboral, lo que los llevo a tratarse de forma cada vez más personal, inevitablemente comenzaron a saber más el uno del otro y consecuente con eso, comenzaron a ser más cercanos, empezaron con sonrisas y terminaron con caricias debajo de sabanas de algodón importado.

Ahora él era su amante y sabía que lo amaba tanto como el pero había cosas contra las que simplemente no podía luchar. La discriminación, el miedo, la burla. Además, YoungBae era un hombre importante también, no podía darse el lujo de andarse luciendo con un chiquillo ocho años menor con el que había empezado una relación clandestina cuando aún era un menor de edad. En el peor de los casos podía llegar a terminar en prisión.

Su celular vibro en su mano y miro el mensaje que le había llegado.

"Bae <3: No te enojes, sabes que también te amo, te amo con cada célula de mi ser. Nos vemos esta noche ¿Si?"

Sintió como un calor le recorría el cuerpo, le contesto el mensaje con un 'Te amo' y se levantó para ir a casa y poder cambiarse, si se daba prisa podía llegar a la tercera clase.

Quiso creer que el ir a clases y el estar escuchando a sus profesores y amigos iba a lograr olvidarse de todas las ideas que habían estado rondando su cabeza pero paso la mayor parte del día ignorando todo a su alrededor, el estrés que le había provocado que llegase el día siguiente para que le entregaran los resultados de los análisis habían hecho que empezara a morderse los dedos, dejando el índice y medio rojos e hinchados.

Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento, pero simplemente no podía con el miedo que toda esa situación le estaba causando.

Cuando termino la última clase se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría y relajar un poco su aspecto para que YoungBae no notase nada de lo que le preocupaba, que el sospechase que algo le molestaba solo iba a hacer que se sintiera peor.

Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo del baño, su rostro aun húmedo por el agua. No notaba nada raro en él, su piel lucia limpia y saludable, con buen color, exceptuando las ojeras, pero esas siempre las había tenido. Se alejó dos pasos para que su cuerpo se reflejara un poco más. Su silueta era, sin presumir, sensual. Era delgado con el correcto desarrollo muscular, y el ejercicio que hacia había dado como resultado unas piernas torneadas y un trasero redondo.

Se miró a sí mismo a los ojos y se llevó las manos al vientre. No podía haber algo ahí dentro. No era normal, no tenía sentido. No se sentía mal, ni tenia nauseas, ni antojos, ni ninguna de esas cosas que las mujeres tenían cuando estaban embarazados. Entonces ¿Por qué había dado positivo la prueba?

― Un error de fábrica SeungRi, las tres pruebas tenían un error de fábrica ―se dijo a si mismo sabiendo que no había nadie más con él en el baño―. No hay bebe, no seas idiota ―su celular vibro en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Bae<3: Estoy afuera de la facultad, donde siempre ¿Ya vienes?

Tomo una toalla de papel para terminar de secarse el rostro y salió apresurado del baño para poder encontrarse con su pareja. Salió de la facultad despidiéndose de un grupo de amigos que siempre se quedaba en la entrada del edificio, ya sea para hablar o para fumar, siempre lo invitaban a acompañarlos a algún lugar y el a veces aceptaba y otras, como ese día, les decía que ya tenía planes.

Camino rodeando el edificio y observo el Jaguar XF plateado que se hallaba estacionado a un lado de un árbol, la sombra que la luz del atardecer producía intentaba ocultar al auto pero era casi imposible el hacerlo cuando no era común ver semejante lujo andando por las calles y menos en esos distritos.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió rápidamente dejando su mochila a sus pies y estirándose para alcanzar los labios de YoungBae quien lo recibió contento rodeando con uno de sus brazos su delgada cintura.

― ¿Cómo te fue amor? ―le sonrió cuando se separaron del beso.

― Bien ―se recargo contra la mano que le acaricio la mejilla―: ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué dicen los hombres de traje?

― Lo de siempre, ya sabes ―encendió el auto―: ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

― No sé, lo que sea ¿Qué se te antoja?

― Por alguna razón un tuve un terrible antojo de hummus ¿Qué te parece algo de comida árabe?

― A mí me parece bien, no tengo tanta hambre para ser sincero ―se tensó cuando Bae le palmeo el estómago.

― Claro, siempre dices eso y al final parece que te quieres comer hasta la mesa ―condujeron en una plática que se basó mayormente en Bae sacando temas y SeungRi respondiéndole haciendo todo lo posible por concentrarse en lo que le decía y que sus pensamientos no divagaran. Al llegar al restaurante ambos se apresuraron a entrar y pedir una mesa para dos en un área tranquila en donde pudiesen tener privacidad.

SeungRi rodo los ojos ante la petición de YoungBae. Ninguno de los hombres de traje con los que él se juntaban iban a esa clase de restaurantes, pero siempre tenían que guardar las apariencias, eso era lo que le decía siempre, porque nunca se sabe cuándo la vida de te da una sorpresa, agradable o desagradable.

YoungBae pidió keshk y SeungRi tajin de res, también una tazón de hummus y pan de pita.

En un principio el mayor se comportó un poco rígido, manteniendo cierta distancia en la forma en la que se comportaba para con SeungRi, aun así, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y terminaron tomándose de las manos mientras se miraban. Si hubiesen estado cenando en su casa o en el departamento de YoungBae probablemente se hubiesen besado y se abrían alimentado el uno al otro mientras hablaban de lo que había pasado en el día y a donde les gustaría ir en cuanto el semestre terminara.

Cuando terminaron de cenar SeungRi no pudo evitar agradecer el hecho de que no se tocara la razón por la que, supuestamente, se había quedado dormido y había faltado a la primeras clases.

― Hoy te vas conmigo ―le susurró al oído YoungBae cuando iban de camino al auto rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

― Mañana tengo clases ―contesto entre risas sintiendo como su aliento le rozaba la piel de la nuca―, no creo que sea una buena idea que me desvele.

― Ahora repite eso hasta que te lo creas ―le abrió la puerta del auto y SeungRi se acomodó de inmediato en el asiento.

― Me lo creo ―dijo con una media sonrisa cuando se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Seguro? ―se inclinó sobre el asiento y le susurró al oído, su aliento rozándole la piel de su oreja y parte del cuello, en respuesta al estímulo SeungRi cerró los ojos y soltó un murmullo agradado―. Porque en realidad no pareces muy convencido ―el menor se hizo hasta el otro lado del asiento, recargando su espalda contra la puerta del Jaguar.

― ¿Esta bien si solo te la chupo hoy? ―acomodo mejor su cuerpo en el asiento, su espalda aun contra la puerta―, de verdad no estoy de humor... fue un día pesado...

YoungBae le sonrió y se estiro para besarle en los labios, volviendo a su asiento y acariciándole la mejilla con cariño sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos―. Si no te sientes de humor simplemente no lo haremos, ―alcanzo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos―, pero aun así te vienes conmigo esta noche, podemos ver una película o algo.

SeungRi no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido con la actitud de su pareja―. Te amo YoungBae ―se abalanzó sobre el en el reducido espacio del auto, besándole en los labios con fuerza y rodeándole los hombros con los brazos, las manos del mayor abrazaron su cintura.

― Y yo a ti, pequeño ―hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus labios―. Anda ¿Quieres que pasemos a tu departamento para que paces por un cambio de ropa? ―SeungRi asintió mientras se ponía el cinturón y el auto se ponía en marcha.

A pesar de que no hablaron durante todo el camino hasta la casa de SeungRi el ambiente no se tornó pesado, YoungBae siempre procuraba tener música o la radio encendida.

Cuando llegaron a casa de SeungRi este se bajó rápidamente y le pidió al mayor que esperara dentro del carro, se daría prisa y solo iría por un cambio de ropa y su pijama. Metió todo a su mochila apachurrando la libreta que había dentro y empujando lo mayor posible su carpeta de apuntes de la universidad. Sus ojos alcanzaron a ver el logo del hospital en donde había mandado a hacerse los análisis esa mañana y sintió que la boca se le llenaba de saliva junto con la sensación de asco.

Respiro profundamente tratando de alejar la sensación y cerro la mochila, llevándosela al hombro. No iba a pensar en eso. Se iba a concentrar en que iba a pasar la noche con su novio, verían una película, comerían algunos dulces y dormirían abrazados en su enorme cama de sabanas costosas y almohadas esponjadas. Casi inmediatamente la sensación se alejó.

Corrió fuera del departamento y se metió rápidamente al auto, sin más espera se dirigieron al departamento de YoungBae, en el distrito de gangnam. La torre en donde estaba ubicado su departamento era enorme de veinte pisos y tenía casi todos los servicios. Definitivamente lo que más le gustaba era la vista preciosa que tenía desde sus ventanales.

― ¿Qué quieres ver? ―YoungBae dejo la mochila de SeungRi en una de las sillas del comedor mientras veía como el otro se sentaba en el sillón frente a la pantalla.

― Mmm... solo busquemos alguna película en la televisión ―se recostó en el sillón y YoungBae no dudo en irse a acomodar en el reducido espacio con él, se posiciono encima de el con sus manos rodeando su cintura, su frente apoyada en su cuello mientras SeungRi enterraba los dedos de su mano derecha en su cabello y la otra la apoyaba en la espalda.

― ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a la cama y nos acurrucamos ahí toda la noce? ―le abrazo con más firmeza mientras el otro separa un poco sus piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas.

― Mmhn, me gusta más esa idea ―enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y se sujetó con fuerza de su cuello, YoungBae rio entre dientes al entender el mensaje y se levantó llevándose al muchacho consigo. SeungRi soltó una carcajada cuando las manos del mayor le apretujaron los muslos haciéndole cosquillas con el pretexto de que era para sostenerlo mejor, en venganza él le comenzó a morder debajo de la oreja donde sabia le daban cosquillas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación lo lanzo a la cama y se acostó a su lado―. Mi pijama está en la mochila.

― ¿Para qué quieres la pijama si no la vas a usar? ―alzo las cejas de forma juguetona haciéndole reír de nuevo.

― Nada de nada, ya te dije ―Bae asintió mientras se acostaba a su lado, frente a frente.

― Te amo ―soltó de inmediato acariciando su rostro hasta llegar a su cabello en donde enterró sus dedos con cariño, acariciando cada hebra con cuidado. SeungRi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

― Vamos, acomodémonos para dormir ―se levantó para ir a apagar las luces del departamento dejando al otro en la habitación, se pasaba la lengua por los labios nervioso. Tomo su mochila y fue con ella hasta la habitación. Al llegar solo una lámpara estaba encendida y la cama ya estaba destendida, su pareja le daba la espalda mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Sus ojos recorrieron la línea de su espalda musculosa. Amaba ver como con el movimiento de sus brazos los músculos se tensaban y se destensaban, se mordió los labios y dejo caer la mochila al piso para hacer notar su presencia. Bae se dio vuelta y le miro antes de sonreír―: ¿Listo?

― Si ―Se comenzó a quitar la ropa viendo como el otro se quitaba el pantalón y lo doblaba dejándolo en una mesa para después meterse debajo de las sabanas.

― Ven acá ―SeungRi arrojo los pantalones y se metió de un salto a un lado de él, acurrucándose a su lado―. Quiero comerte ―le dijo mientras le besaba la frente―. Comerte, comerte ―le enterro la cara en el cuello dando besos.

― Yah ―le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos―, quédate quieto ―le beso en los labios. Pudo sentir la sonrisa del otro entre beso y beso―. Hoy está muy inquieto señor ―le beso la punta de la nariz mientras YoungBae le besaba la barbilla.

― Te extrañe, ya sé que nos vimos hace un par de días pero es que te extrañe ―lo apretujo contra el―. Esta mañana te molestaste ¿Verdad? ―SeungRi sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras asentía despacio―. Lo siento, yo también quiero que podamos estar todo el tiempo juntos pero... ―SeungRi le interrumpió de nuevo introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

― No hablemos de eso ¿Si? ―susurro con la respiración entrecortada―. Solo... solo abrázame muy fuerte ―se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda sintiendo como lo abrazaba pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

― Te amo... sé que algún día algo va darme las fuerzas para mandar todo a la mierda y estar contigo ―el menor apretó la almohada que sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

― Te amo ―Acaricio el brazo que le rodeaba―. Buenas noches.

Espero a que apagara la única lámpara que se mantenía encendida y se acomodó mejor para descansar. Podía sentir la respiración tranquila de YoungBae en su nuca haciéndole cosquillas. Se llevó una mano al vientre presionando el área, tratando de sentir algo pero no podía encontrar nada, en cuestión de horas iba a saber qué demonios le estaba pasando.

Tardo más de lo esperado en dormirse pero cuando lo logro le pareció apenas haber parpadeado cuando su pareja lo despertó sacudiéndolo suavemente.

― Despierta, nos quedamos dormidos ―se sentó con el cabello revuelto mirando a su alrededor con los ojos llenos de sueño―. Anda, vamos a darnos una ducha y desayunamos algo rápido. Te pasó a dejar a la universidad ―asintió y se levantó sin abrir los ojos dejando que el Bae le guiara hasta el baño y se despabilo por completo hasta que estuvo debajo del agua en la regadera, miro feo a YoungBae quien se estaba riendo mientras cerraba el cancel―: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te desperté?

― Cállate ―se pasó la mano por el cabello mojado mientras con la otra buscaba la botella de shampoo en la pequeña repisa que había dentro de la ducha. Puso una buena cantidad en la palma de sus manos y las llevo a la cabeza del otro comenzando a lavarle el pelo―. Mi hombre se tiene que ver muy bien en su trabajo.

― Seguramente mi cabello quedara perfecto con tus atenciones ―tomo el jabón y la esponja y comenzó a lavarle el cuerpo―. Hoy podemos ir a comer también.

― A todo esto ¿Por qué te vas a tomar el día libre? ―comenzó a enjugarle el cabello haciendo todo lo posible para que la espuma no se le fuera a la cara―. Tú eres de los que dice que hay que trabajar para tener una buena vida.

― Si pero también trabajar mucho es malo ―tomo el shampoo para comenzar a lavarle el cabello mientras SeungRi le lavaba el cuerpo―, así que decidí tomarme el día, no creo que pase algo si falto ―estuvieron bajo la caída de agua un rato más y después salieron para secarse y apresurarse para dejar a SeungRi en la universidad.

Durante el camino hasta la universidad SeungRi se quedó en silencio. Mantuvo sus manos escondidas detrás de su mochila para que no se notaran los movimientos nerviosos de sus dedos.

YoungBae iba a dejarlo una cuadra antes de llegar al campus, para que fuera más difícil que lo reconocieran, y el esperaría a que se fuera para poder ir al hospital y recoger los resultados.

Se despidieron con un beso y SeungRi le dijo que faltaría a las últimas horas para poder pasar toda la tarde con él. YoungBae le despidió con un beso y espero hasta que entrara al campus para retirarse.

SeungRi se aseguró de que se hubiese ido antes de escaparse y tomar un autobús que lo llevara hasta el hospital. Ya se pondría al corriente con las primeras clases después de que todo eso se acabara.

Fue directo y sin mirar a nadie hasta los laboratorios. Había una fila en la ventanilla de entrega de resultados y el no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y, por su puesto, sentirse avergonzado, aun sabiendo que los análisis los había hecho a nombre de su hermana.

Cuando llego a su turno saco el recibo y respiro profundo antes de hablar.

― Buenos días, vengo por los resultados de mi hermana ―bajo la mirada apenado y le sonrió al encargado―. No hay ningún problema ¿Verdad?

― ¿Tiene una identificación? ―el hombre parecía tener más prisa en terminar de atender la fila que se había hecho a comprobar si tenía algún tipo de relación familiar pues apenas saco su identificación le entrego un sobre con los resultados.

Los tomo tratando de disimular el temblor en sus manos y se alejó a pasos rápidos hasta salir del hospital. Tenía dos opciones, irse a su casa para leer los resultados, o quedarse ahí parado a mitad de la calle mirando un sobre.

Se sentó en la misma maceta de concreto del día anterior y con los ojos cerrados rasgo el sobre que contenía los resultados de sus análisis. Cualquiera que fuese el resultado lo iba a saber en ese momento.

Desdoblo la hoja con cuidado y miro los datos en negritas que venían, el nombre de su hermana, la fecha, el tipo de prueba. Debajo de esos datos había una matriz en la que se leían varias cosas, leyó todo hasta que llego a la parte que le importaba.

"Prueba cualitativa de embarazo:

Presencia de la hormona GCH: POSITIVO

Tiempo de gestación de acuerdo a los niveles de GCH detectados: 5 semanas (3.890 mUI)"

Se quedó mirando la hoja sin decir nada, leía y releía el resultado sin expresión en el rostro. Doblo el papel con cuidado y volvió a meter todo dentro del sobre metiéndolo a su mochila, se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirse? Tenía miedo, de eso estaba seguro, pero el miedo lo había estado sintiendo desde el momento en que la primera prueba de embarazo dio positivo.

Se echó a correr de repente provocando que la gente se le quedara viendo mientras pasaba por la calle. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a pasar con él?

Se detuvo de golpe ¿Qué iba a pasar con YoungBae? ¿Qué es lo que él iba a decir de todo esto?

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba a mitad de una explanada, la gente caminaba alrededor de él, algunos le miraban extrañados; tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando a mares, sentía que el mundo se iba a deshacer en cualquier momento, lentamente y sin que él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando sintió que el piso se movía haciéndole trastabillar con sus propios pasos, no se cayó pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Trato de respirar despacio mientras volvía a caminar. Había corrido tanto que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su bloque de departamentos, las piernas habían comenzado a pesarle por el esfuerzo que había hecho y el repentino cansancio menta que la repentina noticia le provoco dolor de cabeza.

Para cuando llego a su departamento estaba por demás agotado, dejo la mochila tirada en la entrada junto a sus zapatos. Se dejó caer en el único sillón de la sala mirando el techo e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre.

 

¿Cómo era posible?

 

Se dio la vuelta mirando la superficie mullida del sofá y se levantó de golpe corriendo hasta su habitación. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones arrojándolos a la cama para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a un lado de la ventana, se recorrió con la mirada buscando algo. Nada. Se puso de perfil y se miró de nuevo. Nada. No había nada que le indicara que había un bebe dentro de su cuerpo. No tenía síntomas, nada de esas náuseas y antojos que las mujeres tenían en los primeros meses, se pasó una mano por el pecho y con sus dedos pellizco uno de sus pezones tomando aire con fuerza. Sus pezones eran sensibles pero nada fuera de lo común, su piel se sentía igual, se veía igual.

Pero la prueba decía lo contrario. Se llevó ambas manos al vientre, mirándose a los ojos a través del espejo―: ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo? ―bajo la mirada hasta su vientre completamente plano. Se sentó en la cama sintiéndose perdido―. No sé cómo lo valla a tomar YoungBae... YoungBae es tu papá, para que lo sepas ―se rio cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando a algo que no podía escucharlo―. Tengo miedo ¿Sabes? No sé qué es lo que va a pasar.

Se quedó en la cama por largo rato, simplemente mirando el techo imaginando todos los posibles escenarios en los que esa situación podía terminar.

Giro la cabeza y miro el reloj que estaba en la pared. Había pasado más tiempo de lo esperado ahí, tenía que volver a la universidad para avisarle a YoungBae que podía pasar por él, se volvió a vestir revisando que su ropa no oliera demasiado a sudor, si se cambiaba iba a ser demasiado sospechoso.

Se dio una ducha exprés y se vistió. Tomo su celular para revisar si tenía carga y cerro bien la puerta al salir. Tenía tiempo hasta llegar al campus, tiempo suficiente para saber qué es lo que iba a decir a Bae, y como iba a decírselo. Saco su celular mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara a luz roja y pudiera cruzar la avenida.

Para Bae <3: Ya voy a salir, te veo donde siempre.

Alzo la mirada y vio como el semáforo cambiaba de color, de inmediato una ola de gente comenzó a caminar, él se mezcló entre ellos. Diviso el edificio de la universidad pero no se molestó en entrar, simplemente se dirigió al árbol en donde siempre YoungBae lo recogía.

Apretó su mochila contra él, durante todo el trayecto no se le ocurrió una sola manera de cómo decirle que estaba esperando. No podía simplemente llegar y decirle "Vas a ser papá, estoy esperando a tu hijo" Lo más probable es que se riera y le diera un par de palmadas en la cabeza. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no sonaba tan mal, el pensaría que era una broma y cuando notara que no se estaba riendo le iba a hacer caso y comenzaría a hacer preguntas y él le contestaría que no tenía ni idea de cómo paso. Y después ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Lo tomaría bien o lo tomaría mal?

― ¡¿No vas a subir?! ―dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando vio a YoungBae medio asomado por la ventana, no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado―: ¿Todo bien? ―le pregunto después de que se saludaron con un beso.

― Si... solo estaba tratando de recordar algo de la última clase ―le sonrió y dejo su mochila entre sus pies―: ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

― Vamos un rato al centro comercial, aún es temprano y estoy seguro de que no hay mucha gente.

― Si... me parece bien... ¿Podemos comer ahí? No sé, en un Burger King o algo así ―YoungBae hizo una expresión extraña mirándolo―. Anda, siempre vamos a esos restaurantes que tanto te gustan, anda, déjame escoger a mi esta vez ―el mayor suspiro y asintió.

― Esta bien, hoy te daré gusto, pero a cambio quiero que pasemos la noche juntos otra vez.

― Tendría que ir por un cambio otra vez.

― ¿Eso significa que si? ―le miro antes de tomar el boleto de estacionamiento. SeungRi asintió comprobando que, efectivamente, casi no había autos en el centro comercial. Dejo la mochila en el auto y bajo acompañado de Bae, tuvo un impulso de tomarle de la mano, no había mucha gente y la que había dudaba pudiera reconocerlos, pero aun así no lo hizo, no quería que el otro se sintiera incómodo.

― ¿A que vinimos?

― A nada en especial, solo quería dar una vuelta y no se me ocurrió ir a otro lugar. A todo esto ¿Cuándo termina tu curso?

― Si todo sale bien, a finales del próximo mes ¿Por qué?

― Porque se acerca nuestro aniversario y quiero llevarte a Jeju ―SeungRi le sujeto del brazo emocionado deteniéndolos.

― ¿De verdad? ―YoungBae se rio al ver su expresión emocionada.

― De verdad, así que vete preparando ―por mero impulso el menor se le lanzo encima rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, Bae estaba feliz también así que no le presto demasiada importancia a corresponder a tan encimosa muestra de afecto, enterrando los dedos de una de sus manos en su cabello y pegándolo a el de forma posesiva.

― ¿YoungBae? ―ambos se separaron de golpe al escuchar que alguien llamaba al mayor. Bae trago duro viendo a JiEun quien sonreía amablemente mirando a ambos. SeungRi se había sonrojado con fuerza reconociendo a la mujer, sabía que formaba parte del círculo de amistades en su pareja.

― JiEun, buenas ―miro el reloj en su muñeca―. Tardes ya.

― Buenas tardes ―dirigió su mirada a SeungRi―, hola SeungRi.

― Hola nonna ―levanto la mano saludándolo sintiéndose aún incómodo.

― ¿Qué hacen tan temprano por aquí? ―SeungRi pudo sentir el tono acusador que había usado, claramente tratando de que le explicaran lo que acababa de ver.

― Nada importante, SeungRi ha tenido un excelente desempeño escolar, así que creí que se merecía un buen regalo, pero lo único que quiso fue venir a Burger King.

JiEun soltó una risilla mirando al menor, al parecer convencida con la excusa―. SeungRi-ah, yo que tu aprovecharía más a tan buen tutor, es bueno saber que no eres de esos muchachitos que se anda aprovechando de quienes le tienden la mano.

― Gracias nonna... creo ―se guardó lo último para el mismo y volvió a mirar a YoungBae buscando algo de apoyo pero él ni siquiera había volteado a verlo.

― Como sea, ayer estuve hablando con tu madre Bae, con lo que paso en la última reunión...

― Ni me lo recuerdes ―SeungRi los siguió cuando comenzaron a caminar. Odiaba cuando eso ocurría, cuando se cruzaban con algún conocido de YoungBae teniendo que cambiar completamente sus actitudes para camuflar su relación. Lo que quería decir que el terminaba siendo dejado de lado.

― Tu madre solo quiere encontrarte una buena esposa, todas las madres quieren eso... todas eran hermosas si me lo preguntas, muy tu estilo...

― ¿Perdón...? ―se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso haciendo que JiEun lo mirara confundida, no le dio importancia y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Bae quien miraba el piso.

― Oh ¿No te dijo? ―se giró a verla―. La semana pasada le presentaron a "buenas" mujeres casaderas para que eligiera una para concretar su matrimonio ―su risa dulce hizo que SeungRi tuviera escalofríos―. Aaah, eso me recuerda a cuando nuestros padres querían que nos casáramos ―JiEun apretó ligeramente el brazo de YoungBae riendo―. Ellos y sus ideas locas.

― Me voy a adelantar ¿Si? ―llamo la atención de Bae pero este apenas y lo miro―, nos vemos nonna.

― Adiós SeungRi-ah.

Les dio la espalda y se alejó lo más tranquilo que pudo. No se esperaba escuchar algo así. YoungBae se iba a comprometer con alguien.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, indicándole que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar. Busco con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse y vio una bancas vacías; sin pensarlo se sentó y para su mala suerte daba directamente a una tienda infantil.

El los ventanales se mostraban ropa para bebe y demás accesorios como cunas y carriolas. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás no queriendo ver nada. Si YoungBae se iba a casar ¿Que iba a pasar con él y con él bebe? ¿Serian la familia secreta? ¿El seria "el otro"? Se llevó las manos al rostro sintiendo los ojos húmedos. No quería llorar, no quería llorar en ese lugar donde todo el mundo podía verlo.

― SeungRi ―Dio un respingo cuando sintió como YoungBae se sentaba a un lado de él. Tenía que controlarse, no podía ponerse a llorar. No debía ponerse a llorar―. SeungRi, mírame ―no se movió. Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor―. Mírame... SeungRi, mírame ―no quería armar una escena así que quito sus manos de su rostro para voltear a verlo―. No hagas caso a lo que dijo JiEun, ella solo...

― Te vas a casar ―YoungBae negó con la cabeza―. Te vas a casar. Haz estado conociendo mujeres ―acentuó con enojo la última palabra―, y no me lo habías dicho

― Ri...

― ¿Hasta cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo ya estuvieras comprometido?

― No me voy a casar ―le sujeto de las manos―, no me voy a casar ¿Entendiste? No lo voy a hacer...

Respiro pausadamente tratando de tranquilizarse mirando hacia al frente, sus ojos recorrieron cada prenda que se mostraba.

― ...sé que algún día algo va darme las fuerzas para mandar todo a la mierda y estar contigo... ―recordó lo que YoungBae le había dicho la otra noche. Tal vez si se lo decía por fin tomaría la decisión de dejar de esconderse de la gente. Se iban a convertir en una familia.

― YoungBae... ―tenía que decírselo, ese era un buen momento.

― ¿Estás enojado? ―negó sin dejar de mirar un mameluco que le pareció de lo más lindo. Verde y azul en tonos pastel.

― Yo... YoungBae... estoy... ―cerro los ojos con fuerza―, estoy hambriento, vamos a comer ya ―No. Aun no era el momento, un lugar más íntimo sería mejor. Esa noche, le diría esa noche. La ligera risa del mayor le tranquilizo un poco mientras le revolvía el cabello y le tomaba de la mano para levantarse juntos.

Tal cual se lo había prometido YoungBae lo llevo a un Burger King, fue gracioso porque el mayor tenia años que no visitaba uno y no tenía ni idea de que pedir, así que fue SeungRi quien se tuvo que hacer cargo de pedir todo.

Comieron tranquilamente acompañados de las quejas de Bae acerca de que quería más pepinillos y que no quería levantarse al stand por más. SeungRi solo se reía de él y le reclamaba lo más acostumbrado que estaba con los restaurantes donde le daban todo en bandeja de plata.

Cuando terminaron recorrieron las tiendas, no compraron nada, simplemente iban de un lado a otro sin tocarse pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor del otro.

Cuando se aburrieron fueron al auto y se dirigieron directamente al departamento de SeungRi para que fuera por un cambio de ropa. En camino al departamento de YoungBae hablaron de que ya venía siendo tiempo de que fuera dejando algo de ropa en su casa para evitar estar dando tantas vueltas cada que se quedaban juntos.

 

Intentaron ver películas toda la tarde, pero al final simplemente se habían quedado acostados en el sillón ignorando la televisión robándose besos o mimándose el uno al otro hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

SeungRi no estaba seguro de poder resistirse por siempre a las caricias debajo de su camisa por mucho tiempo, y decirle a YoungBae que no quería hacerlo otra vez sería raro, así que estaba ante una paradoja. Quería estar con él, quería sentir sus manos sobre piel desnuda y sus besos recorriéndole el cuello mientras eran uno, pero tenía miedo ¿Qué tal si se sentía algo rato cuando estuviera dentro? ¿Y si lastimaba al bebé?

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en la cama deshaciéndose de su ropa. YoungBae no lo lastimaría, nunca lo había hecho, no tenía por qué pasar ahora. Después de hacerlo podía decírselo. Sonaba como lo mejor. Después de estar juntos toda la noche, cuando estuvieran aun sensibles por el orgasmo y estuviesen abrazados debajo de las sabanas revueltas le podía decir que iban a ser papás.

Soltó un gemido de repente y se abrazó al hombre que sostenía sus caderas con fuerza mientras se adentraba en él, las respiraciones agitadas y jadeos ahogados. Se miraban a los ojos gracias a la tenue luz de la lámpara a un lado de la cama y entrelazaban sus manos cuando sentían que el placer iba desbordarlos.

Cuando terminaron SeungRi apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos unos minutos antes de caer dormido enredando sus dedos en el cabello del otro.

No soñó nada esa noche y cuando despertó sintió el cuerpo ligero, indicándole que había descansado bien. Se estiro alzando los brazos y sintiendo una ligera molestia en la espalda baja, aun sentía su interior húmedo. Busco con la mirada a su novio pero no lo encontró, busco su ropa interior en el suelo y se la puso para ir a buscarlo, probablemente estaba preparando el desayuno. Era fin de semana y no tenía que ir a la universidad, YoungBae no tenía que ir al trabajo, así que probablemente iban a pasar todo el día juntos.

― ¿YoungBae donde...? ―se detuvo de golpe al verlo sentado en el sillón, su mochila a su lado junto con la ropa que había llevado para cambiarse. En sus manos estaban los resultados de sus análisis.

― ¡Oh! Ya despertaste, apenas iba a llevarte tu ropa ―le vio doblar la hoja y volverla a meter al sobre―. Así que vas a ser tío ―SeungRi sintió como se le iba el aire―, no me habías dicho que tu hermana estaba embarazada ―Sostuvo al aire el sobre.

― Apenas... apenas nos enteramos ayer ―se acercó inseguro y tomo el sobre, no pudo evitar temblar cuando sus manos se rozaron. No se atrevió a decirle que los análisis eran suyos.

― Felicítala de mi parte... ¿Debería darle algo? Prácticamente es mi cuñada ¿No? ―SeungRi sonrió nervioso y guardo el sobre de nuevo en su mochila.

― No lo sé... si quieres, no creo que le moleste...

― Su esposo debe estar feliz.

― Aun no se lo dice.

― ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

― Quiere que sea una sorpresa... solo yo lo sabía ―se mantuvo quieto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

― Bueno, ya sabes que cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo también ―YoungBae le sonrió y lo acerco a él haciendo que se sentara en su regazo, le obedeció sin problemas y lo abrazo quedándose en esa posición por un largo rato.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que YoungBae encontró sus resultados y no se había vuelto a tocar el tema; y no se habían visto en tres días. Le habían dejado una montaña de trabajos en la universidad y YoungBae había estado teniendo reuniones de socios y un montón de cosas de sociedad que en realidad a él no le importaban.

Se había tomado esos días para pensar en que es lo que iba a hacer, no podía seguir escondiéndole más la verdad, estaba a punto de cumplir los dos meses y ni quiera había tenido una cita con algún doctor para que le dijera algo acerca del bebe. Sabía que tenía que ir para que le dijeran que cuidados debía tener pero no quería ir solo. Había pensado en decirle a su hermana, pero eso significaba explicarle que había mantenido una relación en secreto por cuatro años con un hombre que todo el mundo creía era su benefactor y que era ocho años mayor. Así que decido descartar la idea.

Así había llegado a la conclusión de que YoungBae tenía que ser el primero en saberlo. Y esa misma tarde se lo diría.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de clases fue ir a buscarlo a su departamento, no pensó siquiera en avisarle que iba a ir, simplemente se presentaría ahí y apenas le abriera la puerta le gritaría que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Directo y sin escalas, como debió haberlo hecho desde el principio.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron pudo ver a una chica saliendo del departamento del YoungBae, quien se había quedado en el marco de esta acariciando suavemente su espalda en un claro intento de tranquilizarla pues la muchacha se hallaba llorando a mares, pero en silencio. La conocía de vista por las reuniones del programa de tutores de la universidad, pero no sabía su nombre. Se acercó curioso pues parecía que la mujer iba a tener un ataque en cualquier momento, cuando YoungBae noto su presencia lo miro incómodo y algo sorprendido.

― Suerte HaYi... y lo siento ―la muchacha se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable.

― Muchas gracias YoungBae-goon ―tomo aire de forma irregular y SeungRi tuvo el impulso de abrazarla―. Y perdón por haberlo decepcionado de esta forma ―El mayor negó y volvió a palmearle la espalda, la muchacha trato de sonreír pero solo resulto en una mueca triste y sin más se retiró. Ambos se quedaron en sus lugares hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron, se miraron incomodos antes de entrar al interior del departamento.

― ¿Q-qué paso? ―miro como se masajeaba el puente de la nariz como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía estresado―: ¿Bae?

― Está embarazada ―se dejó caer en el sillón soltando el aire cansado―. Está embarazada y va a darse de baja temporal durante un año para tener al bebe.

SeungRi dio un par de pasos hacia el―. Pero eso significa que...

― Que va a perder el apoyo del programa ―YoungBae chasqueo la lengua.

― ¿Y no puedes hacer nada por ella? ―el otro negó con la cabeza.

― Es una de las reglas principales, se debe cursar la carrera en tiempo y forma ―echo la cabeza hacia atrás―, es que... dios, no sé qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa niña ¿Traer un niño al mundo? ¿A su edad? ―SeungRi trago saliva con dificultad―. No sé qué piensan las mujeres hoy en día.

― No dijiste eso cuando supiste lo de mi hermana ―se sentó a un lado de el en el sillón apretando con fuerza la mochila contra su cuerpo.

― Bueno, eso es diferente, tu hermana ya tiene una carrera, está casada, en fin, tiene la capacidad de hacerse cargo de un niño... más bien no entiendo que es lo que piensan las mujeres de tu edad ―tomo su mano y la beso, sonriéndole―. Que bien que nosotros nunca tendremos ese problema ¿Verdad?

SeungRi apretó su mano y miro el piso, sonriendo de forma torcida―. Si, que bien ―sintió que se le oprimía el pecho y que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas―. ¿N-no quieres tener bebes algún día?

― Hmm... tal vez algún día, cuando me sienta listo, cuando tú estés listo, que hayas terminado tu carrera y estés trabajando, quizás podamos adoptar o algo así... oye ¿Qué pasa? ―estiro su mano y limpio las lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas de su pequeño novio.

― Nada... es solo que... estaba pensando en el bebé... en el bebé que ella va a tener ―Apretó la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla. Sin habérselo dicho había obtenido una respuesta, no era momento, su bebé debía haber esperado más tiempo para venir al mundo ¿Pero que podía hacer si ya estaba ahí? Se dejó caer sobre el regazo del mayor, acomodándose y buscando cariño―: ¿Qué va a pasar con el bebé? ―soltó en voz baja y aun sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

― No lo sé, pero no te pongas triste por eso ―sintió como los dedos del YoungBae le acariciaban el cuero cabelludo―. Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien. Es una mujer inteligente.

― Si... ―cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse―. YoungBae... ―se alzó quedando sentado sobre su regazo―, te amo.

― Y yo a ti amor ―le beso la frente con cariño y SeungRi sintió que algo se rompía dentro de el―. Anda, quita esa carita triste ―le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas quitando los restos húmedos de ellas―. Hay helado en la nevera ―canturreo tratando de distraerlo―. De fre-sa ―y al fin logro sacarle una sonrisa. SeungRi se inclinó y lo rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

Se sentía tan afortunado de tener a un hombre como el a su lado.

SeungRi se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía el estómago revuelto. Miro el techo con expresión perdida mientras cientos de pensamientos se le venían a la mente.

El bebé. ¿Qué iba a pasar con el bebé? Le había quedado claro que YoungBae no deseaba hijos, por lo menos no ahora, y eso significaba que no iba a tomar bien que estuviera esperando, lo más probable es que se enojara y le dijera las mismas cosas que le dijo a la muchacha de la tarde. Podría excusarse en que él no tenía la menor idea de que podía engendrar, no era siquiera natural; aun así comprendía que ellos dos siempre fueron descuidados. Usaron condón apenas el primer año de su relación y estaba seguro de que Bae solo lo había usado porque era menor de edad, ambos eran fieles y no temían por enfermedades o esas cosas.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos ¿Qué iba a pasar con el bebé? No podía tenerlo. No podría hacerse cargo de el solo, porque estaba seguro de que su madre no lo iba a tomar bien, no tomo bien cuando le dijo que le gustaban los hombres, seguramente lo desconocería como hijo si le decía que estaba embarazado del hombre que le estuvo ayudando en sus estudios cuando su situación económica tuvo un revés después del fallecimiento de su padre, además de que ella tenía a YoungBae en una especie de pedestal, siempre diciéndole que el estar con el probablemente le enseñaría como ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Le ironía de la vida ¿Quién iba a saber que ese hombre se convertiría en su pareja? Decirle a su madre eso le provocaría un ataque o algo por eso estilo, y el no podía hacerle eso a su madre.

También estaba Hanna, su amada hermana mayor, ella que le había cuidado y comprendido desde niños. Ella podría apoyarlo como siempre lo había hecho, pero le daba miedo como iba a reaccionar al decirle quien era el papá, aunque bien podía guardarse eso para él, no decirle a nadie quien era el padre. Se llevó las manos al vientre. Su hermana también estaba esperando. Ella tenía que concentrarse en su bebé, no en el de él, seria egoísta de su parte hacer eso.

― Lo siento ―susurro acariciándose el vientre plano―. Lo siento, pero parece que no tengo otra opción. No es tu culpa, tampoco es culpa de tu papá, estoy seguro de que si hubieses llegado en otro momento, tal vez un par de años más, el habría estado feliz de tenerte, y te habría mimado y consentido, y probablemente presumiría ante todo el mundo que iba a ser papá ―se le escaparon las lágrimas, cayendo estas por sus sienes y perdiéndose en su cabello, dejándole un incómodo rastro húmedo en la piel―. Lo siento bebé, perdóname, seguramente estas triste por tener un papá como yo, tan cobarde ―trato de acallar un sollozo y se llevó una mano a la boca mordiéndose los dedos. No tenía derecho a llorar, no tenía derecho a sentirse de esa manera sabiendo lo que iba a hacer―. Por favor, perdóname.

Trató de controlar las emociones que le azotaban con tanta fuerza que tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Seguramente esa era la sensación que tenía la mujer de esa tarde. ¿Ella iba tener su bebe? ¿Ella lo iba a cuidar y amar y luchar contra todo por él? ¿El papá de ese bebé lo quería? Tal vez ellos dos se encontraran en la misma situación, tal vez no. Estuvo llorando hasta quedarse dormido con esos pensamientos dándole vueltas y despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero nada más, ni mareos, ni nauseas. Tal vez su bebé estaba tratando de convencerlo de esa manera, diciéndole que no iba a causar problemas.

Sonrió triste y se abrazó a sí mismo, su bebé estaba dentro de él así que si se abrazaba a si mismo lo abrazaba a él ¿No? Se levantó y se bañó para alistarse e irse a la universidad.

Se supone que debía estar comiendo pero no tenía hambre. Se le había formado un nudo en el estómago que no le permitía probar bocado. Había estado sentado afuera de esa tienda naturista por cerca de diez minutos, puede que un poco más y aun no se animaba a entrar. Miraba a la gente pasar debatiéndose de si eso era lo mejor, si debía estar haciendo eso.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando se levantó; no tenía todo el día, solo tenía una hora libre para comer y debía volver a clases. Una campanilla electrónica aviso su entrada y él lo sintió como una alarma que le avisaba a toda la gente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

― Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarte en el algo? ―un hombre que si bien no se veía viejo si estaba entrado en edad le recibió amablemente.

― Ah, estoy buscando ruda ―desvió la mirada distrayéndose con los suplementos alimenticios y demás cosas que había alrededor de la caja. Había leído que la ruda podría ayudarle a interrumpir el embarazo.

― ¿Fresca o seca? ―abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

― ¿Para hacer infusiones? ―torció los labios incómodo y confundido. El hombre rio suavemente y se levantó de la silla en donde estaba indicándole que le siguiera.

― La ruda es una planta maravillosa, su aceite ayuda mucho contra el dolor de la artritis, y él te ayuda a relajar los músculos y a desinflamarlos, también es un buen tranquilizante ―tomo unos racimos verdes que tenían algunas florecillas amarillas―: ¿Para cuantos litros necesitas?

― ¿Cómo para dos? No estoy seguro, me dijeron que una taza al día me iba a ayudar a poder dormir ―se limpió disimuladamente el sudor de las palmas de las manos contra la tela de su pantalón.

― Y le dijeron bien ―tomo dos racimos―, esto será suficiente para dos litros, solo debe usar la mitad de un racimo, puede ser un poco amargo, si lo endulza con miel será mucho mejor, ah, y las flores no se consumen ―asintió a todo lo que decía mientras veía como metía las hiervas en una bolsa de plástico.

― Muchas gracias ―tomo la bolsa después de pagar y salió tan rápido como entro metiendo todo a su mochila nerviosamente. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la tienda, haciendo todo lo posible por no echarse a correr para no llamar la atención.

Cuando ingreso al campus se fue directo al salón ignorando a todos. Sus amigos lo vieron como algo normal. El estrés de los trabajos finales a veces hacían que tuvieras comportamientos extraños, así que simplemente lo dejaron ir a donde fuera que tuviese que ir.

Se alegró que el salón estuviese mayormente vacío y se sentó en una esquina lo más apartado posible, sacando su celular y abriendo el buscador en la pestaña en la que había estado leyendo sobre la ruda.

― "Una taza en la mañana y otra en la noche" ―se dijo a sí mismo en su mente―. "Un racimo grande, con todas sus hojas en un litro de agua" ―trago saliva despacio para recuperar el aire perdido―. "Por una semana o hasta expulsar el producto" ―le parecía una forma tan cruel de llamar a un bebé, pero ahora comprendía un poco mejor por qué algunas personas le decían de esa manera. Aligeraba un poco la carga de lo que iba a hacer.

Dejo el celular aun lado cuando el profesor entro al salón para iniciar la clase. Tenía que poner atención para despejar su mente, no podía permitir que su desempeño disminuyera por lo que estaba pasando.

Se concentró, tomo notas y trato de participar lo mayor posible, como siempre; y tan pronto las clases terminaron se dirigió a casa para preparar todo.

Saco las hiervas de la mochila y vio que no se hubiesen aplastado demasiado con las cosas que llevaba dentro, busco entre las cacerolas y demás cosas una tetera que no recordaba haber usado nunca y la lavo bien para poner a calentar agua. Cuando comenzó a salir vapor le hecho una rama grande de ruda y dejo que hirviera hasta que estuvo listo y se sirvió en una taza.

El olor que despedía el té le resulto desagradable, pero no tenía miel así que se iba a tener que aguantar el mal sabor. Saco su carpeta de apuntes y encendió su portátil para sentarse en la mesa y terminar el trabajo que tenía pendiente de una de sus materias.

Estuvo escribiendo y tecleando sin siquiera mirar la taza―. Solo termino este reporte y me lo tomo ―toco la taza comprobando que seguía caliente―. Aún es temprano... ―el sonido del timbre le hizo dar un salto en la silla y miro la puerta asustado. Se levantó despacio y presionó el boto del interfon―: ¿S-si?

― ¿SeungRi? ¿Todo bien? ―la voz de Hanna le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio―. ¿SeungRi?

― Ah... ―abrió la puerta rápidamente encontrándose con la mirada confundida de su hermana―. Lo siento, es que estaba trabajando ―le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

― ¿Qué es ese olor? ―la mujer olfateo mirando a su alrededor―. Huele horrible.

― Ah, es ruda... té de ruda ―se mordió suavemente los labios desviando la mirada.

― ¿Té de ruda? ―Hanna le miro aún más confundida―: ¿Por qué estas tomando eso? ¿Te sientes mal?

SeungRi de inmediato alzo las manos negando―. No, no... es que... me dijeron que era bueno para el estrés, ya sabes cómo son los últimos meses del semestre ―Hanna se relajó visiblemente y se le acercó para abrazarlo.

― Mi pobre hermanito ―le revolvió el cabello―. Bueno, a lo que vine que ya es tarde. Quiero que me acompañes a escoger cosas para el bebé ―SeungRi sintió un vacío en el estómago―. Le voy a decir a la familia completa que estoy embarazada de una forma muy original ―miro la sonrisa de su hermana y no pudo evitar sentirse una mierda. Tal vez si le decía ahora todo se podría solucionar―. Vamos a escoger unos lindos zapatitos y los vamos a colocar como centro de mesa, obvio tengo que pensar en que es lo que voy a cocinar, no sé si hacer una cena o una comida, bueno, el punto es que tú vas a llevar el arreglo y lo vas a poner cuando ya todo este servido ―la mujer dio vueltas por la sala mientras hablaba, moviendo las manos―: ¿Qué te parece? ¿Ah?

SeungRi fingió emoción―. Me parece una idea genial ¿Cuándo va a ser?

― El jueves, podemos ir mañana o el miércoles a comprar las cosas.

― Mañana suena genial ―Hanna le tomo de las manos con fuerza.

― Muchas gracias SeungRi, eres el mejor hermano y futuro tío del mundo ―lo abrazo y le beso las mejillas―. Ah, invita a YoungBae-shii también, después de lo mucho que nos ha ayudado con los gastos de tu carrera mama ya casi lo considera de la familia ―el menor trago saliva mientras sonreía y asintió.

― Si, yo le diré que este ahí.

― Bueno, solo venía a pedirte eso, te llamo mañana para ver a qué hora nos vemos en el centro comercial ¿Okay?

― ¡Okay! ―la acompaño hasta la puerta y ahí la abrazo una vez más, con fuerza y sin querer dejarla ir.

Cuando cerró la puerta de nuevo se giró y lo primero que miro fue la taza sobre la mesa. Camino mirando el suelo hasta pararse frente al mueble de madera y tomar con manos temblorosas la taza―. Perdóname bebé, perdóname ―Contuvo las lágrimas mientras le daba un trago largo y se le escaparon cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza por el sabor desagradable. Tuvo ganas de vomitar de repente pero se contuvo, dándole otro trago y sintiendo como el calor del té le dejaba una sensación tibia en el estómago.

Cuando se acabó el contenido de la taza la llevo al fregadero y comenzó a lavarla dedicadamente, encargándose de eliminar hasta el menor rastro del té. Ya no había marcha atrás, era la mejor decisión.

Se había tomado él te esa mañana y no había sentido nada extraño, no hasta la mitad de la segunda clase cuando sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el vientre, no fue algo que le hiciese quejarse pero si era bastante molesto, y el dolor continuo hasta pasado el mediodía y para ese entonces sus amigos ya notaban que algo raro estaba pasando con él. "Estas pálido" fue lo que más le preocupo, no quería verse enfermo ante nadie.

Se excusó diciendo que todo el estrés de los trabajos le hacía sentirse algo enfermo, pero que no era de cuidado. Todo el mundo le repetía que tenía que cuidarse más, y el simplemente sonreía y asentía asegurando que iba a estar bien.

A mitad de su hora libre, sentado con sus amigos en la cafetería de la facultad, recibió la llamada de su hermana, y apenas contesto un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndole apretar los ojos y captando la atención de sus amigos, quienes le empezaron llenar de preguntas.

― Estoy bien, estoy bien, tranquilos, solo me duele un poco el estómago ―se rio suavemente y se llevó el celular a la oreja para contestar.

― ¿SeungRi? ¿Estás bien? ―la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la línea sonó preocupada,

― Si, Hanna, estoy bien ―le mando una mirada a sus amigos para tratar de convencerlos, algunos sonrieron, otros simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

― ¿Seguro?

― Si, seguro, solo me duele un poco el estómago ―bajo la mirada tratando de mantener la sonrisa en el rostro.

― Debe ser por ese té que te estuviste tomando anoche, de seguro tomaste de más.

― Si... puede ser, no te preocupes, es solo un té ―les devolvió el gesto a sus amigos que se levantaron para entrar a clase―. Como sea ¿Iremos hoy o mañana?

― Mañana si no te molesta, hoy termine ocupándome con mi suegra, así que no voy a poder hacer nada.

― Me parece bien ―acomodo las cosas que había sacado de la mochila dentro y se levantó para ir al salón―. De verdad no me siento muy bien...

― Ay hermanito, tienes que cuidarte más, ya no eres un bebe ¿Esta bien? bueno, me voy que mi suegra me espera.

― Claro, ve con tu nueva madre ―se burló parándose a un lado de la puerta y saludando con una sonrisa enorme al profesor, pidiendo permiso de seguir hablando con teléfono.

― Aish, latoso, nos vemos mañana, y cuídate, y mejor deja de tomar ese té.

― Si ―apretó el borde de su playera nerviosamente―. Nos vemos mañana ―se quedó mirando la pantalla de teléfono después de que su hermana colgara. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y lo relaciono con la culpa, sin embargo decidió dejarlo de lado cuando el profesor le exigió que entrara al salón, amenazándolo con un trabajo para el día siguiente.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando un latigazo de dolor le azoto el cuerpo, se encogió sobre sí mismo en la cama y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. El dolor no se podía siquiera comparar con el que había sentido el día anterior; trato de respirar cuando pareció que el dolor por fin cedía.

Recién terminaba de tomarse el té y sabía que de alguna forma era eso mismo lo que le calmaba el dolor, pero tenía miedo que en cuanto pasara el efecto el dolor volviera igual o más fuerte que el que había estado teniendo hace unos momentos.

Pero no se quejaba, se merecía ese dolor y mucho más por lo que estaba haciendo―. Seguramente ahora me odias ―dijo para sí porque ya no estaba seguro si su bebé aun podía escucharlo, siquiera sentir lo que el sentía―, te toco un papá muy cobarde, seguramente estas decepcionado de mi también ―sintió que los ojos se le humedecían mientras la pantalla de su celular se encendía. Lo tomo con manos temblorosas leyendo el mensaje que recién le llegaba de su novio―. YoungBae ―medio sollozo enterrando el rostro en la almohada―. Perdón YoungBae ―Ahogo un jadeo cuando el dolor se hizo presente nuevamente―. Estoy matando a nuestro bebé.

Se quedó quieto hasta que el dolor paso por completo, la luz de la mañana apenas y se escabullía por las persianas cerradas, tomo su celular para ver qué hora era; ya no iba a llegar a la primera clase, si se daba prisa tal vez llegaría a la segunda. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se quedó mirando la pared fijamente, perdiéndose unos minutos, dejando la mente en blanco por algunos momentos, buscando tranquilidad.

SeungRi supo que iba a ser un día difícil desde que el dolor le despertó esa misma mañana, pero jamás creyó que lo sería tanto. Todo el mundo le había estado preguntando si sentía bien, no sabía que tan deplorable era su estado si hasta sus profesores le habían perdonado sus faltas preocupados. Incluso había tenido que convencer a su asesora de que no se comunicara con su tutor para reportarle de su evidente mal estado de salud. Le había tomado más de quince minutos convencerla para que desistiera de la idea.

Miro a su alrededor buscando a su hermana con la mirada, no había tanta gente en el centro comercial como había pensado, pero aun así era difícil encontrar a alguien sin forzar un poco la vista. Dio un salto de sorpresa cuando alguien le enterró los dedos en los costados de su cuerpo.

― h-Hanna ¡Me asustaste!

― SeungRi ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? ―le sujeto las mejillas inspeccionando su rostro―. Dios, estas muy pálido ¿Deberíamos ir al doctor?

― ¿Qué cosas dices? ―aparto suavemente sus manos de su rostro―, estoy bien, solo algo cansado, te aseguro que es algo pasajero ―le sonrió pero su Hanna no quito su expresión de preocupación―. ¿A dónde quieres que vallamos?

― SeungRi ―le sujeto del brazo antes de que comenzara a avanzar. SeungRi se giró a verla encontrándose con sus ojos preocupados―. Soy tu hermana mayor, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y decirme lo que sea ¿Verdad?

El menor asintió con fuerza―. Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no pasa nada, de verdad ―la mujer suspiro con fuerza y decidió hacerle caso, ya se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Habían recorrido todas las tiendas para niños que había en el centro comercial para poder escoger la ropa más bonita que encontraran. Todo el trayecto se había convertido en un suplicio para SeungRi, no solo por el hecho de que las punzadas habían regresado, sino el ir viendo la ropa para bebe, las cunas, los juguetes, todas las cosas que él ya no iba a necesitar.

Su hermana iba de un lado a otro mostrándole zapatos, ropa y cobijas, y él estaba verdaderamente feliz de ver a su hermana de esa manera. Era una mujer y una persona maravillosa que se merecía esa felicidad.

― ¿Qué te parecen estos? ―le mostro unos zapatitos verdes tejidos, el los tomo con cuidado viendo que ambos cabían en la palma de su mano―. Son tan monos ¿No es así? ―asintió con la cabeza metiendo los dedos dentro y moviéndolos como si fueran los pies del bebe.

― Creo que estos son los adecuados ¿No te parecen? ―siguió moviendo los zapatitos frente al rostro de su hermana―. Simplemente los pondremos en el centro de la mesa y ¡Pum! Todos entenderán la indirecta ―Hanna rio emocionada apretando contra su pecho un mameluco blanco que estaba sobre un rendija.

― Dios, no puedo esperar, mamá va a estar tan feliz de que viene en camino su primer nieto ―SeungRi asintió con una sonrisa.

― Sera la abuela más feliz del mundo.

― ¿Te imaginas cuando tu tengas bebes? ―las manos del menor temblaron y batallo para mantener la sonrisa en su rostro―. Va a estar dando brincos por toda la casa, o se pondrá a llorar porque su bebito ya no va a ser solo uno ―volvió a colgar la ropa que traía en las manos―. Pero primero tienes que terminar tu carrera y encontrar un buen trabajo, ya después vendrá todo lo demás.

― Si... después... ―acaricio con la punta de los dedos la suave ropa que se exhibía.

― A todo esto ¿Le avisaste a YoungBae-shii?

― Ah, sí, me dijo que iba a ir ―caminaron hasta la caja para pagar las cosas que habían comprado―. Dijo que quería llegar algo pero no sabía que.

― Dile que no lleve nada, es nuestro invitado ―recibió la bolsa de papel azul que la cajera le tendió con las prendas.

― Tratare de convencer-ahm ―apretó los ojos con fuerza aguantando el dolor que el azoto de golpe.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―SeungRi negó pero se dobló ligeramente, Hanna lo jalo y le obligo a sentarse en una banca vacía, sentándose junto a él y abanicándole con su mano―: ¿Ya? ¿Ya paso?

― Si... gracias ―mantuvo sus ojos cerrados tratando de tranquilizarse―. Ya estoy bien.

― SeungRi, por favor dime la verdad ¿Ocurre algo? ―le tomo ambas manos obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

― No Hanna, de verdad, no ocurre nada, estoy bien... solo... es por todo el estrés de la universidad ¿Si? Pero ya voy a acabar y se pasara esto, no te preocupes. Por favor.

Hanna negó con la cabeza y lo ayudo a levantarse―. Te acompañare hasta tu departamento, porque eso de que estas bien que te lo crea alguien más.

Su suplicio acabo hasta media hora después de que se tomó el té al llegar a casa, pero los fuertes dolores le despertaron en la mañana siguiente. Apenas había logrado salir de la cama para prepararse otra taza de la infusión pero cuando tardo más en hacer efecto decidió que ese día faltaría a clases, ya le habían perdonado las demás falas y la fecha de entrega era hasta el día siguiente así que no habría problemas con ningún maestro.

Se pasó toda la mañana en la cama cubierto por completo por las sabanas, al medio día se había tenido que tomar otra taza porque el dolor le había regresado y le daba la impresión de que era cada vez más fuertes.

Se limpió unas lágrimas que le humedecían el rostro y estiro el brazo para contestar su celular.

― Amor ―trago saliva despacio escuchando la voz tranquila de YoungBae.

― Hola...

― ¿A qué hora paso por ti? Termine comprando una tarta de fresas ¿Crees que este bien? ―sonrió ligeramente escuchando su tono nervioso. No era la primera vez que su familia lo invitaba a alguna reunión, y a pesar de que nadie sabía de su relación YoungBae siempre trataba de dar una buena impresión con todos.

― Yo creo que es perfecto... y pues... ¿A las ocho está bien?

― Ok, paso por ti a esa hora, te amo.

― Y yo a ti ―escuchó el sonido de papeleo al otro lado de la línea―. Ahora vuelve al trabajo, nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando se cortó la llamada dejo el celular a un lado de la almohada y decidió levantarse, tenía todo el día metido en la cama y a pesar de que no se sentía bien sabía que tenía que alistarse para la cena, y por si acaso iba a preparar un termo con algo más de té, solo por si el dolor regresaba.

Termino un reporte que tenía pendiente y solo reviso que los proyectos en los que había estado trabajando estuvieran bien y se metió a bañar.

El agua caliente le relajo los músculos del cuerpo haciéndole cerrar los ojos. No había estado durmiendo bien los últimos dos días porque los dolores lo despertaban muchísimo antes de su hora normal. Sintió un mareo que le hizo dar un paso atrás y sostenerse de la pared, se masajeo suavemente los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, inhalando profundamente y exhalando despacio. No podía estarle pasando eso justo en ese momento.

Termino de bañarse y se apresuró fuera de la regadera para poder cambiarse. Se miró en el espejo de su recamara mientras se secaba y no pudo evitar mirar su vientre. Estaba inflamado. No era algo muy evidente, era apenas un muy ligero abultamiento pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderlo ¿Y si en realidad él te no estaba funcionando y el bebé seguía creciendo?

Se palpo ligeramente y sintió algo de dolor, pero fuera de eso no sintió nada más. Frunció el entrecejo confundido y se vistió rápidamente. Ya no se veía tan pálido así que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Se tomó su tiempo para acomodar su cabello y hacer que se viera bien, el timbre fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que tan tarde era. No se detuve en revisar quien era, simplemente abrió la puerta encontrándose con YoungBae, le recibió con un beso y lo hizo pasar.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―le miro confundido por su pregunta.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

― No se... te vez... diferente ―el moreno estiro una mano invitándole a acercarse a él. Le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras con su otra mano le acariciaba el rostro.

― ¿Qué? ―SeungRi se confundió cuando lo vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

― Si... a ti te pasa algo... ―desvió la mirada nervioso―. Ya veo. Te pusiste más hermoso ―y se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz.

― ¡Bae! ―se soltó alejándose de el―. Mejor vámonos que se va a hacer tarde ―tomo sus llaves, su cartera y el pequeño termo que había llenado de té.

― ¿Qué llevas ahí? ―YoungBae tomo su mano cuando salieron del departamento y le abrió la puerta del auto.

― Ah... es... algo de té ―apretó el termo con sus manos fuertemente.

― ¿Té? ¿Para que llevas té? ―Bae no volteo a verlo al ir concentrado en la carretera, así que no pudo ver los nervios que despedían la expresión de su rostro.

― Porque... bueno, el estrés de la universidad y eso... me dijeron que era bueno para relajarme... ―Bae se inclinó para besarlo cuando estuvieron en una luz roja.

― Los estudios son importantes, pero primero es tu salud. No te estreses tanto ¿Esta bien? No quiero verte enfermo o algo así ―SeungRi asintió despacio y desvió la mirada.

Hablaron de lo que había pasado durante los días que no se habían visto el resto del camino, mayormente era YoungBae quien sacaba platica porque el menor en realidad no quería recordar mucho de lo que había estado pasando los últimos días.

Cuando llegaron a casa de su hermana ayudo a Bae con la tarta de fresas que había comprado y tocaron el timbre. SeungRi sonrió enorme cuando su madre les abrió la puerta.

― Hasta que llegan, seguramente esta muchachito hizo que se retrasaran ¿No es así YoungBae-shii? ―la mujer reprendió suavemente a su hijo.

― Yah ―se adentró a la casa buscando con la mirada a su hermana.

― Para nada ahjumma, su hijo es un buen muchacho.

― Oh por favor, YoungBae-shii, no me diga así que me hace sentir más vieja ―la madre de SeungRi se llevó una mano al rostro riendo suavemente.

― ¿Qué cosas dice? Aun es una mujer joven ―la mujer se sonrojo.

― Aigo, aigo, semejante alago de un hombre tan apuesto...

― Ah ¿Podrías dejar de coquetear con mi madre por favor? ―SeungRi miro feo a Bae quien simplemente rio y se le acerco cuando su madre se hubo distraído lo suficiente, apretándole el trasero con una sonrisa.

― ¿Debería distraerme con su hijo entonces?

― Oye... no aquí.

― ¡Por fin llegaron! ―Hanna salió de la cocina con un mandil puesto―. Bienvenidos.

― Hanna-shii, felicidades ―la joven mujer le miro sorprendida y miro a SeungRi preguntándole con la mirada―. Ah, lo siento, me entere porque encontré tus análisis por accidente en la mochila de tu hermano cuando le estaba ayudando con un trabajo.

― ¿Con mis análisis? ―miro a ambos confundida―. ¡Ah! Las pruebas, sí, pero por favor no diga nada, se supone que es una sorpresa ―aun así le siguió preguntando con la mirada a SeungRi sobre que análisis se refería, el menor se hizo el loco y fue hasta el comedor para saludar al esposo de su hermana y a los padres de este, quienes ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

Todos estuvieron un rato en la mesa mientras la cena terminaba de prepararse, y cuando al fin llegó el momento y los platos estaban servidos SeungRi se levantó de la mesa―. Lo siento, pero es que hace falta algo ―Hanna le señalo con la cabeza el gabinete en donde había guardado las cosas. Rápidamente saco la bolsa azul y comenzó a poner la ropa perfectamente doblada en el centro de la mesa, y sobre eso, los pequeños zapatitos verdes.

El comedor se quedó en silencio un rato hasta que la madre del esposo tomo la palabra―. Hanna-ah... ¿Estas...? ―la nombrada asintió fuertemente y su madre se levantó de la mesa.

― Oh Hanna, que maravilla ―rodeo a su hija con los brazos sin darle la oportunidad de levantarse de la silla. SeungRi solo miro con una sonrisa como su hermana parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar, giro la cabeza para ver a su cuñado, quien veía con expresión perdida las cosas en el centro de la mesa. Rompió un pedazo de servilleta para hacer una bolita de papel y lanzándosela para sacarlo de su transe. El hombre dio un brinquito haciendo reír por lo bajo a YoungBae, quien se mantenía al margen de la situación.

― ¿Qué no vas a decir nada? ―reclamo SeungRi pero el hombre simplemente se levantó y corrió al lado de su hermana para echarse a llorar acariciándole el vientre.

La escena era hermosa a los ojos de SeungRi, quien solo podía sonreír emocionado. Le hubiese gustado haber estado en esa situación también, siendo el quien recibía las felicitaciones por su embarazo.

Bajo la cabeza manteniendo la sonrisa y sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas pero la mano de YoungBae, que se escabullida debajo de la mesa para sostener la suya, le hizo alzar la cabeza―. ¿Estas feliz? ―le miro con una sonrisa.

― Si, mucho ―le mintió a él y así mismo. En realidad se sentía horrible, como para morirse ahí mismo, y como si algo le hubiese escuchado sintió un pinchazo de dolor. Pudo controlar sus expresiones para que nadie lo notara, especialmente YoungBae, pero el dolor había sido demasiado fuerte.

Tuvo que comer a fuerzas, obligando a su garganta a pasar la comida. El dolor no había regresado y eso le tranquilizaba porque no se sentía como para dar explicaciones de porque de repente se ponía a tomar té de un termo cuando ahí podía prepararse uno.

La cena termino con felicitaciones, y platicaron un buen rato hasta que YoungBae anuncio que tenía que retirarse ya, la semana laboral aun no terminaba y él tenía que levante temprano. Ofreció amablemente llevar a SeungRi quien no se negó.

― No es necesario YoungBae-shii, nosotros podemos llevarlo más tarde ―el esposo de Hanna y ella los acompañaron hasta la puerta.

― ¿Cómo crees? ―SeungRi le palmeo el brazo―, tú debes quedarte cuidando de tu esposa, además mañana es día de entregas y tengo que estar bien ―les guiño un ojo y salió acompañado de YoungBae.

― Tu hermana se veía muy feliz ―YoungBae había disfrutado la cena y estaba feliz de que la familia Lee le invitara a presenciar un momento tan íntimo.

― Si... va a ser una madre increíble, siempre me cuido mucho, estoy seguro de que así va a cuidar a susAH! ―se dobló en el asiento y YoungBae freno de golpe causando que un auto que venía detrás de el hiciera sonar el claxon como loco.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―puso las intermitentes y se quedó estacionado a mitad de calle aun con los insultos de los demás automovilistas―. ¿SeungRi?

― N-no pasa nada ―contesto con la respiración agitada―, no pasa nada, vamo... ―jadeo cuando el dolor hizo que se doblara de nuevo. Dolía demasiado, tanto que no podía mantener los ojos cerrados.

― ¡SeungRi que tienes! ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ―Bae le sostuvo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando eso pareció incrementar el dolor en el menor. Nervioso busco un lugar donde estacionarse correctamente y poder sostener a su pequeño amante

― Nada ―sollozo―. No pasa nada... ―se inclinó contra el cuerpo del mayor cuando el mismo dolor empezó a adormecerle el cuerpo.

― ¿Qué pasa? Por favor contéstame ¿Deberíamos ir al hospital?

― ¡NO! No es necesario ―quería decirle todo, decirle lo que le estaba pasando pero no podía, cuando quería hablar los dolores regresaban con más fuerza y comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo pesado―. YoungBae... abrázame.

El hombre hizo lo que le pido, nervioso de la situación―. SeungRi, empiezas a asustarme, que pasa ―sintió como el menor temblaba en sus manos, de repente se retorcía y jadeaba con fuerza―, por favor amor, dime que pasa, por favor. SeungRi negó con la cabeza repitiendo que se sentía bien y YoungBae solo lo miraba preocupado, podía ver como una capa de sudor había cubierto el rostro del otro, quien mantenía una expresión de angustia.

De repente SeungRi soltó un grito más fuerte, apretando los brazos del mayor―. Mate a nuestro bebe YoungBae, mate a nuestro bebe ―lloro con fuerza cuando el mismo dolor le impidió mantenerse callado―. Mate a nuestro bebe, perdóname, mate a nuestro bebe.

― ¿Qué cosas dices? ―le apretó contra su cuerpo confundido pero de repente este dejo de moverse―. SeungRi... oh dios, SeungRi ¡SeungRi! ―le sacudió pero el muchacho no respondió. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y hecho respaldo del asiento del copiloto hacia atrás para acomodarlo. El menor respiraba de forma agitada y tenía la mirada perdida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces acelero y se apresuró al hospital más cercano.

* * *

 

SeungRi entre abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado y el olor a sanitisante y medicamente le taladraba el olfato.

― ¡Despertó! ―la voz de Hanna le aturdió por unos momentos―. SeungRi, gracias a dios.

― Hann-a ―miro a su hermana, quien se la devolvía entre lágrimas―. ¿Dónde...?

― SeungRi ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ―las tibias manos de la mujer sostenían la suyas, acariciándolas con cuidado, y fue en ese momento en que noto el suero y la intravenosa con sangre que tenía en el brazo.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y vio que su madre estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón, tenía el rostro escondido detrás de sus manos. El esposo de Hanna también estaba ahí pero parecía querer estar al margen de la situación.

― ¿Quién es? ―soltó con voz firme su madre dejando ver su rosto. SeungRi contuvo el aliento cuando le vio con los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero con una mirada furiosa―. Dime quien fue el maldito que te hizo esto ―se acercó con pasos rápidos a la cama pero Hanna la sostuvo para que no se acercara―. ¡Dime quien era el padre de semejante aberración! ―el muchacho jadeo y cerró los ojos con fuerza asustado.

― ¡Madre por favor! ―Hanna logro que se apartara dos pasos de la cama de hospital―. SeungRi está débil, ahora lo único importante es que se recupere ―la mujer negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

― Me odia ―Hanna volteo a ver a su hermano, quien luchaba por contener las lágrimas―, si antes no lo hacía ahora tiene una razón. La decepcione por completo...

― Claro que no ―le acaricio el cabello y volteo a ver a su marido, pidiéndole con la mirada que los dejara a solas, el asintió en silencio y salió de la misma habitación de la misma forma―. Si hubieses visto como estaba cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado ―el menor se quedó lagrimeando en silencio. Hanna no quería tocar el tema pero sabía que tarde o temprano iban a tener que hablar de eso―. SeungRi ―hizo que su hermano la mirara―. ¿Quién era el papá de tu bebé? ―SeungRi bajo la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza―. Bueno, no me digas... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no quisiste a tu bebé?

― Porque... ―alzo la mirada pero de inmediato la volvió a bajar, cortando sus palabras. Agradecía que Hanna fuera tan comprensiva porque a pesar de que le tomo un buen rato el hablar, no le había presionado en ningún momento para que continuara―. Por qué no era el momento.

― ¿Eso te dijo? ¿No acepto al bebé?

― No sabía nada... fui yo quien tomó la decisión... pero él no quería tener hijos de todos modos, entonces... su respuesta era bastante obvia.

― ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ―la miro a los ojos―: ¿Cómo sabias eso si jamás se lo dijiste?

― Porque me lo había insinuado, decía que le aliviaba que jamás iba a tener esos problemas de embarazos no deseados, y de hijos no planeados y... él dijo que no quería hijos... ―apretó las sabanas de la cama.

― Yo te habría apoyado ―acaricio sus manos con cuidado de no tocar el área en donde estaban enterradas las agujas de las sondas―. Yo te habría ayudado con tu bebe, eres mi hermanito ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? Tenías más tiempo que yo SeungRi, me acompañaste a comprar ropa para mi bebe, me acompañaste en mi alegría de saber que estaba esperando ―SeungRi sintió que el mundo se caía a su alrededor de el cuándo su hermana comenzó a llorar―. Yo no sabía por lo que estabas pasando, y aun así hice que me acompañaras. Debe haber sido horrible para ti ―el menor negó con fuerza apretando sus manos.

― No. No. No. tú lo dijiste, no sabías nada, yo fui quien decidió pasar por todo esto solo. Fui yo quien decido tomarse ese té para matar a mi bebé ―sollozo al decir lo último.

― Dios. SeungRi ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ―asintió despacio―. Mataste a un ser inocente ―volvió a asentir dolido―. Pudiste haber muerto SeungRi. Pudiste haber muerto y eso simplemente no lo habría podido soportar ―Hanna se limpió las lágrimas como pudo con las manos―. Cuando YoungBae te trajo habías entrado en shock por el dolor y por la hemorragia interna que tenías. Te estabas desangrando y tu ni siquiera lo sabias.

― YoungBae... ¿Esta aquí?

― Si... estaba muy nervioso cuando nos llamó ―la mujer moqueo suavemente―. El doctor no quería decir nada hasta que un familiar llegara ―Hanna alzo la mirada―. La planta de ruda es venenosa. Sirvió como abortivo pero comenzó a atacar tu interior. El doctor dijo que no sabía si ibas a poder tener hijos en un futuro.

SeungRi sonrió torcidamente―. Es lo menos que me merezco ¿Cómo dios le puede mandar otro hijo a quien asesino a uno? ―el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta le impidió respirar por un momento―. Hanna ―soltó en un sollozo―. Mate a mi bebé ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ―su hermana lo rodeo con sus brazos y le permitió llorar hasta que no pudo más. Hanna se permitió llorar otro poco también.

― Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes ¿Si? Ya cuando estés mejor hablaremos mejor de esto. Si tú quieres ―le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello―. Voy a hablar con mama ¿Esta bien? ella tiene que entender que... bueno, ella tiene que entender que esto no es fácil para ti tampoco. La decisión que tomaste no la toma cualquiera ―se levantó―. Por cierto, YoungBae-shii quiere entrar a verte. Creo que a el también le debes una explicación. Es tu tutor después de todo.

SeungRi quiso decirle que no, que no quería ver a nadie, pero su voz no salió, y tan pronto como su hermana salió de la habitación vio a YoungBae entrando por la puerta.

Ambos desviaron la mirada de inmediato, y se formó un silencio incómodo y un ambiente pesado tomo la habitación. YoungBae se sentó en el lugar que su hermana había estado ocupando a un lado de la cama y se quedó ahí sin decir nada.

Después de un rato SeungRi se echó a llorar de nuevo. Recordaba haberle dicho todo antes de perder el conocimiento en el auto, pero no recordaba la reacción del mayor y tenía miedo de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con una expresión de decepción o enojo. Tampoco quería encontrarse con una de desprecio ¿Qué tal si lo odiaba por lo que había hecho?

Sus sollozos pararon de golpe cuando sintió las manos tibias de YoungBae buscar las suyas y apretarlas con fuerza, arrodillándose a un lado de la cama y apoyando la frente contra su cuerpo después de besarle el dorso de ambas manos.

No se dijeron nada y lo único que SeungRi pudo hacer en respuesta fue llorar en silencio entrelazando sus manos con la misma fuerza.


End file.
